Stuck in Foo
by Guitarlove
Summary: Foo is said to be the land between the possible and impossible. Where dreams of mankind arrive, with nits and cogs to manipulate them and one excellent host to see them on. In this land, we meet a familiar 16 friends with gifts. And of course, a familiar set of friends slightly differently. Recommended to read Homestuck up to Cascade and up to Ruins of Alder before reading!
1. Prologue 1 (John Egbert)

Stuck in Foo - Prologue 1

**Be John Egbert ==**

You are now John Egbert. You have had a wonderful birthday party, with your father providing you with cake and great gifts like a Little Monsters poster. You thought you could use some fresh air after such a long day of eating cake and hanging out with your dad.

"I'll be back in just a sec," you tell your father. He nods with approval. You open the door , and take a step outside. A cool breeze flows around the air. It feels really good. You decide to walk a bit more on the sidewalk outside, just stand out on the driveway. It should be noted it was a warm 70 degrees on that April evening. The step between the driveway and sidewalk was very uneven, a giant crack between the slabs of concrete. You take a look at the sky, a few shooting stars streak across. It is truly your best birthday ever.

You temporarily take off your glasses to wipe a smudge off.

You never saw those glasses again.

The next sensation you have is falling. Falling, really, really fast. You have no idea where you are. The sky is bronze, with...two suns? Why are there two suns? You seem to be between orange fields and a large city, but things are a bit blurry so you can't say for sure.

A second later, hundreds of creatures are on you. You have no idea what they are. But, they keep complimenting you and telling you that you're in a place called Foo. You thought they said "food" at first, but then you berated yourself for thinking something so completely dumb.

You throw off as many of the creatures you can. You keep tossing them left and right, but there's still at least fifty on you.

They start fighting over you. Why would they fight over you?

Eventually, they get down to about twenty. You toss a few more, until there's about three left.

The last one standing is one on your left shoulder. You get a better look at it. It looks a bit like a cat..or a rat? Maybe a bat? It's definitely a creature that ends with "at". It's wearing a cute robe, the same brown color of its fur. It's eyes are a bright blue, not much brighter than your own odd eye color for your ethnicity.

"Hello there," he says, or at least you think it's a he. "My name is Rust, but you may rename me if you like."

You honestly don't like the name of Rust. It reminds you of Tommy Rust, a weird guy who lives a block away from you.

"Yeah, do you mind if I call you something else?" you say kindly. "I kind of really don't like that name."

"It's honestly no trouble at all," he assures you, patting your shoulder gently. "Us sycophants try not to get attached to our names."

"Well that's a relief!" you chuckle. "So, name, name...wait are you girl or boy..you said sycophant right?"

"Yes you said it correctly," he answers. "And I'm a girl."

Now that you think about it, she does sound a lot more like a girl.

"I'm sorry I just kind of assumed you were a guy!" you apologize. "Shit, that sounds really terrible."

"No, no it's fine," she says kindly. "You've never seen anything like me before."

"Oh, wait I got the perfect name," you say happily. "Liv Tyler!"

"Hmm...I like it!" she agrees. "Do you mind if I sit on your shoulder like this?"

"Go right ahead, Liv," you reply.

"So, where am I?" you finally ask. It was question in your head for a while, but you just didn't say it until now.

Liv clears her throat, and tells you many things about the place you're in. Land of dreams, wonders, and Fate. She tells you Foo is where all of Reality's dreams go, you're really close to Cusp and would you like to visit?

You answer yes, and if you could possibly find some glasses because you can hardly see anything. She leads you to Cusp, which is one of the biggest cities in this land..realm..place? Yes, you are completely certain landrealmplace is quite possibly the best description for where you currently stand.

You then berate yourself for thinking such a stupid, idiotic thought.

Once inside the stone cobble city, you are amazed at the creatures you see. A few carts are being pulled by giant lizard things. Wait a second, the carts are attached to the rider.

What?

Liv tells you those are onicks, the fastest land animals in Foo. They apparently are only loyal to the rider. Which you guess makes sense..maybe?

You also see some people with orange foreheads and blue hands. Those, Liv informs, are called cogs. Who came up with these names?

She eventually leads you, since you refuse to travel by rope that sounds really stupid and dangerous, to a small wood carving shop. Inside stands a rather tan boy with extremely messy hair. He doesn't look much older than you. His own sycophant, grey with the brightest red eyes you've ever seen, sits on his shoulder.

The thing you notice the most however, is the fact the boy is yelling. A lot. And very loudly.

"Tell me again why you won't let me take the fucking kilve?" he shouts at the cog behind the counter.

"You're too young to use such weapons," the owner warns.

"I'm thirteen, I'm old enough," he retorts. "Aren't I, Krabby?"

Considering the sycophant on his shoulder looks up attentively, you assume Krabby's the sycophant. Krabby puts a hand to his face, which you promptly think looks adorable, then shakes his head no.

"It'd probably be better to wait until you learn your gift," Krabby says politely.

It looks like the stranger is about to say something, then shuts his mouth.

"I guess you're right," this is around the time he notices you for the first time. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh hi there!" you say, rubbing your neck nervously. "I'm John! I just fell..I guess? I'm new here."

"Karkat," he greets, or at least you think it's a greeting. "Welcome to the land of dreams and bullshit."

"You don't like it here?" you ask in horror. You've only been here for about a half hour, but it looks so much better than back home.

"Well, I do miss the Internet, oh and my friends," he says sarcastically. "But having a mysterious 'gift' and the power to control dreams isn't too terrible I guess."

You blink wordlessly for a few moments.

No Internet?

He's just joking, just kidding, right?

Right?

You soon learn from Liv that Karkat was not joking. He was being completely serious, a bit of sarcasm, but mostly serious. Apparently there is no metal, which means no computers. Which means none of your friends you've known for years of your life.

You get a pair of wooden glasses, which feel really weird at first but they adjust themselves. Literally, they adjusted themselves to be more comfortable. It was pretty freaking weird.

You decided to stick around with Karkat, maybe he could be a good friend. He yells a lot, but he's really funny. His weird metaphors are especially hilarious.

A few months later, you run into someone you didn't recognize at first. She was wearing a pair of wooden glasses, reminding you of Harry Potter's signature spectacles.

"John?" she asks wondrously. Her giant wave of hair swallows you as she hugs you. "I wondered why I didn't hear from you!"

"Jade?" you ask as you hug your friend. She nods at least thirty times. "So, you live here to now?"

"Yes, and I love it!" she says excitedly. She lets go of you, only to grab your hand. She leads you out of the street of Cusp you were walking on to a pier. On it, you can see the Veil Sea. The fog moves around slowly, blocking away the view of the islands you exist somewhere out there.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asks the air.

"Not as beautiful as these sick beats," a strange voice adds. Who would say such a thing? No way.

It can't be.

There is no possible way.

And somehow, there he stands. You don't know why, but you know that's Dave Strider standing behind you and Jade on the wooden pier. He's wearing a pair of what you guess are plastic shades. His cloak is mostly red, the sole exception being a black symbol of a gear on his right breast.

"What kind of beats are we talking about, Dave?" you ask him. He simply laughs.

"John," he walks up to you, faces you. He puts a hand on your shoulder, thankfully the way Liv isn't sitting on. "Never fucking change."

You can't imagine a better life now. Now that you've finally reunited with all of your friends.

Well, almost all of them.


	2. Prologue 2 (Leven Thumps)

Prologue 2 - Leven

**Be Leven Thumps ===**

Your name is Leven Thumps, and it is an average day in Foo for you. Clover is resting on your shoulder as you walk through Cork, a walled city you honestly don't go to much. But, Geth asked you come here today. You don't see him often, even though you consider him a good friend.

He sent you a lob two days ago, inviting you, Winter, Clover, Lilly, and a couple people you haven't met before to dinner. Apparently it's to discuss your odd nature. Nobody knows what you are. You were born by a pair of cogs, so you should be one. You're not though. Your hands and forehead are the same pale complexion as the rest of your body.

You look at the sky, two moons fighting for space while the stars fight each other. It's beautiful. You don't think you will ever get used to Foo, even though you've lived here all your life. You follow the path to the restaurant, one secluded from the rest of the city. It's rather large, looking more like a house than a restaurant.

It's carved directly into the wall surrounding the city. It's huge, the roof about halfway up the wall.

"Have you ever been here before?" you ask Clover. He shakes his head no. Odd, he usually talks more.

Now, thinking about it, people have been pretty quiet around you for weeks. You wonder why. It's even close to your fourteenth birthday, yet nobody seems to speak to you as much as they used to.

You just hope people talk more during this important dinner.

Entering the restaurant, you're surprised how fancy it is. A stone water fountain stands in the center of the foyer. As soon as you enter said foyer, a cog walks up to you and leads you to your table without saying a word.

You're the second person there, Geth being the first. You sit right next to him in the soft booth.

"Hi Geth," you say casually. Clover moves from your shoulder to the table.

"Hello," he says politely, looking right at you. "It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"It has," you say. Why is it so awkward around him?

Maybe it has something to do with the fact he raised your crush. Wait, no screw that thought. You do not have a crush on anyone. You especially do not have a crush on Winter Frore. That would be so ridiculous.

Speaking of the girl you most definitely do not have a crush on, she walks into the booth, sitting right next to you.

"Hey Lev," she says sweetly. "I'm excited to meet this friend of yours, Geth!"

"She's really quite nice," he says smiling. A second later, Phoebe arrives, sitting next to the other side of Geth.

"Hello everyone!" she smiles. Winter does an audible gagging noise.

A few minutes of a chatting passes by when the two guests you haven't met arrive. One is a tall, regal woman with spiked hair, with a long jade green robe. She sits smoothly by Winter, giving a small, warm smile. A tall girl trails behind, she looks a couple years older than you. She's also wearing a jade robe, but what pops out more is the black and red pinstriped dress she's wearing underneath. She sits next to the woman calmly, giving everyone a polite nod.

"You may refer to me as Porrim," the older woman says calmly. "This is my daughter, Kanaya. She's a nit."

"Hello," Kanaya waves a little. Her black sycophant, with unsurprisingly jade green eyes, also gives a little wave from Kanaya's shoulder. "This is miss Emerald, who is simply a delight."

"Hi," you say with a slight wave. You are honestly nervous to be around such classy ladies. Even if one of them isn't much older than you.

"We've come to inform you something, Leven," Geth says with a boom in his voice.

"We've figured out what you are."

"They why haven't you told me until now?" you ask angrily. Why didn't they tell you?

They know you've been confused for years.

"Because, we didn't want others to know," Geth says calmly while putting a hand to your shoulder. "It's a dangerous power, Leven."

"You're an offing," Porrim says calmly. "I should have recognized it before now, honestly."

"I should have recognized something myself," Geth says, glaring at Porrim. "I'm certain I knew before, I just didn't want to believe it, Dolorosa."

Phoebe gasped loudly. You look between Geth, who is currently still staring at the woman you just met. You have no idea why he called her that..title you think? Clover is also staring at her. Looking at Winter, Lilly is also staring at Porrim.

What's the big deal?

You look back over at the woman getting daggers thrown at via vision, and she is currently looking back and forth at the figures in the booth. Kanaya has a confused look on her face.

Porrim, or you guess Dolorosa, faces her daughter, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry for lying," she says. "I just wanted the past I left behind stay behind."

"I understand," Geth says calmly. "I wondered why you never performed a gift, or why you never got cold around Winter's ice."

Wait, only Geth isn't affected by nit gifts...

Is...

This mysterious woman you just met a lithen?

Why would she hide such a thing from everyone? All the lithens you've met have been proud to be one.

"It's a long story," Dolorossa shoos away all thoughts you had of her past. You're guessing she was doing it for everyone.

Why do you feel like the changing of the subject of yourself was done on purpose?

"What does an offing mean?" you ask loudly enough for everyone to stare at you.

Clover clears his throat and looks at you.

"It means you can change Fate," he answers dutifully. "You can see the future and manipulate it. Offings are extremely rare."

Your eyes go wide.

You remember the first time you used such a gift.

You were eight years old, you saw a sycophant racing back towards Sycophant Run. You should've just let him leave, but you liked him for some reason. So you imagined a future knowing him.

Then he raced towards you in Cusp.

Your mind raced back towards all the times you used your power. You just chalked up to chance or coincidence. You realize all too quickly it never was chance or coincidence.

Is it really ever in Foo?

A few months later, you see Geth reading a lob looking the saddest you have ever seen him.

"She's gone," he says with more sadness you were prepared for. "We just saw her recently. And now..she's no longer here."

"Who is?" you ask carefully.

"Porrim, The Dolorosa," he answers.

She's gone?

Lithens can die?

This day and Foo just got a lot sadder.

A couple days later, Kanaya started staying with Winter and Geth. You joined the three of them, finding their company much more enjoyable than you imagined.

Though, every once in a while, you see Kanaya staring up at the sky with a sad look in her eyes.

You see a future with her always looking up at the sky, until there's nothing really left of her.

You hate that future.

You could manipulate it easily, but it just feels wrong to do it.

You'll do it the hard way.

You walk up to her slowly, keeping your steps careful and silent. You gently tap her on the shoulder, making her quickly turn to face you.

"Oh, sorry Leven," she says with a slight blush. "I kind of lost myself for a moment."

"I'm sorry," you hug her. She just stands there for a moment. You just keep holding her. You know how badly it is to lose a mother.

She hugs you back in silence at first, until she starts sobbing. You let her. Nobody has until now.

You two stay in that comfort for a long while, losing track of the time. When she finally lets you go, she looks much happier than she had the past few weeks.

"Thank you," she says with a slight smile. "I hope to be as helpful as you."

"You're already better than me," you chuckle. But you know it's true. You've hardly known her until a few months ago, but she's already made your life better than it ever had been.

She chuckles, leaves the room you stood in for so long.

You wonder who she'll end up helping.


End file.
